Rainbow Skies
by BladeBlaster
Summary: The 10th generation has been sent to Earthland . An has now joined with Fairy Tail , now unable to use their flames & now need to use magic , can they get home ? And is this Fairy Tail friend or foe ? Find out ( TsunaXLucy )(main pairing )( EnmaXWendy )( side pairing )
1. Chapter 1 Rainbow shooting star

Dame-Tsuna &amp; Loser-Enma were running from a dog as crazily as usual , cause god knows dogs hate them .

Hibari was just sitting on the rooftops amused by this , also Murkuro not really like Chrome , Chrome just sat in a tree hopping the 10th Vongola &amp; Shimon boss were gonna be alright . While Yammato , Gokudera , Rhoinel were trying to help the dame hopeless mafia bosses . Lambo was there to laughing at the two mafia bosses .

Then the area glowed bright green it was totally invelpoed &amp; ... They were gone

Meanwhile in Earthland ...

The team of Natsu , Grey , Lucy , &amp; Erza came back from a mission ( note: this takes place after the 7 year gape &amp; before GMG . ) They'd were interrupted from talking when they saw a shine of green the a rainbow shooting star in the middle of day . They all turned their head in shock as the whole town shrieked in terror &amp; awe of the strange event taking place .

" Umm ... Natsu what's that " Lucy was underly shocked by this strange event .

Natsu : It could be an enemy guild trying to attack Magnolia to stop us from being in the Grand Magic Games .

Grey : Yeah yo gotta point piro

Erza : Grrrrrrrrrr ... STOP FIGHTING

( And without a second thought the two arguing mages stopped fighting )

The whole guild came out &amp; rusted to the forest along with the team of fairy tail mages .

There was weird rainbow smoke &amp; a crator that you'd think a double X-Burner would of caused . The guild master came forward an told the other Fairy Tail members to stay back as he went into the smoke at saw ...

9 teens laying on the ground bunched up together in a pile , covered in dust like if the fall did't even effect them at all . The guild master felt a terrorfiying amount of magical power inside the teens , that would even make him one of the wizard saints shake in fear . Then the rest of the guild came up behind the master , &amp; just starred there with their eyes wide open . As they saw the teens that fell from who knows how high in the air just get up an start wiping the dust off them like their fall was nothing .

The mysterious group of teens looked up to see the Fairy Tail guild &amp; the whole magnolia staring at them .

" Hieeeeeeee " Tsuna &amp; Enma screamed awkwardly as they noticed the people . " Juudimane , what is it ... Ehhh " Soon Gokudera also noticed that's when the other guardians looked up " Kufu this is an interesting seen " Only Muruko or Yammato would just laugh at this perdictument they were in .

Gokudera : ( he pointed at Happy ) Look Juudimane a flying cat , it's a real UMA .

Rhoinel : I am confused to the EXTREME , WHY ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE SARRING AT US TO THE EXTREME !

Yammato : Maybe there's something on our faces .

Hibari : Anymore staring an I'll bite someone to death .

( The crowd of people flinched except Erza &amp; Gazule ( I don't know how to spell his name ) Muruko just laughed at the threat &amp; the other teen were terrorfied at the idea )

Chrome : Muruko-Sama were are we ?

Muruko : Kufu I don't know

Gokudera : Look Juudimane , there's 3 , even more UMA's .

Happy : What's a UMA , Lucy ?

Lucy : Like I'd know , what these guys are talking about .

Lambo : Tsuna , I'm getting hungry ( He launched himself into Tsuna's hands facing Tsuna ) I want some takoyaki !

Enma took a glance at the crowd he knew that they weren't in Namiori , maybe another time period . Tsuna just assumed that they were pulled into another dimension for Byakuran's sick entertainment . None of them really knew how to react to this situation so Tsuna just decided to ask .

Tsuna : ( still unsure what to say , so he just went with ) Umm... Were are we

Makatof : You are in Fiore in the town of Magnolia .

Natsu : You know Earthland

All the teen sweat dropped &amp; just said questionably " Earthland ? " . At that point they knew they were definitely in another dimension .

Both sides just starred awkwardly while Hibari grunted at the idea of not being in Namimori .

So they were just left with one thing . " Well if you don't have anywhere to say you can join the magical guild Fairy Tail " Mirajane suggested . The teens just assumed that magic was flames &amp; a Fairy Tail was some familiga they never heard about . They didn't really have a choice for the time being a decided to join .

They when to Fairy Tail &amp; got strange looks from others , Natsu was just excited at new members .

" Well where do you want the emblem ? "

Tsuna : Umm orange right shoulder I guess .

Enma : Red left shoulder ...

Gokudera : Bah ...Dark Red right hand

Yammato : Hmm I guess light blue left hand for me , right is already taken .

Mirajane just pondered on what that ment , she didn't really know .

Lambo : Lambo wants green back , green like lime candy ( or whatever the candy Lambo likes is called )

Hibari : Hmph ... Purple... Neck

Mirajane knew people in Fairy Tail didn't usually choose there , but it wasn't as weird as choosing to have it on your tongue .

Muruko : Kufu indigo , hand

Chrome : Umm... Same as Muruko-Sama

Thats when she wanted to question why but just didn't try to question it .

Thats where they met up with a table with Natsu's group , while they had questions thrown at them . Weirdly Muruko could give answers to some to cover their real story up . Tsuna &amp; the others not Hibari cause after getting his emblem he just slept on the roof were in awe Muruko could cover them so easily .

Friendships were made &amp; they were able to sneak off alone an find out what there magic was .

Tsuna had became a fire &amp; ice dragon slayer &amp; his magic could allow him to turn HDWM the only ability he attained from their world . Enma could use earth/gravity magic similar to before &amp; like Tsuna it makes his flame appear . Gokudera could reaquip weapons that looked exactly like his dinamites &amp; system CIA , &amp; could reaquip armor like Erza that looked like his cambio fornia . Yammato could use water/ice magic &amp; he still had his katana from his father ( I can't remember it's name ) . Rhoinel could use partial takeover on his arms &amp; healing magic . Lambo could obviously use lighting . Hibari could explode everything he touches &amp; a little ice magic . Muruko could still make illusions , &amp; Chrome has the 7 rainbow gate keys ( I made up these keys , also I don't really know what to get her I need suggestions for Chrome ) .

Thats it for now sorry for misspelling some Fairy Tail names I watch the dub no the sub &amp; please review for more ideas on what to do for this crossover . Thanks for reading bye be .


	2. Chapter 2 Team Vongola

Ch 2 ' Team Vongola '

It had been a week &amp; Tsuna , Enma , Gokudera , &amp; Yammato decided to be a team . The Fairy Tail mages still wanted to know what their magic was , but when they'd ask they'd change the subject . Mainly cause half of them didn't know the name of theirs &amp; are still figuring out the odds &amp; ins in theirs . Rhoinel has teamed up with Elfman , because of their ' similarities ' &amp; have became friends . Lambo's with Gozule ( I still don't know how to spell his name it's the iron dragon slayer ) mainly cause Lambo's has gotten a brotherly bond , &amp; he also is now friends with Lily . Murkuro &amp; Chrome are obviously teamed up . And Hibari ... Still being Hibari .

Natsu : Your going on your first mission can we go ?!

Gokudera : Bah , Juudimane doesn't need help .

Natsu : Hey ! What you saying !

( Him &amp; Gokudera soon bumped heads looking very comical )

" What I'm saying , I'm saying your too WEAK " " Oh yeah fight me ! Octopus head " " DONT EVER CALL ME THAT LIZARD BREATH ! " " WHAT WAS THAT BOMB BRAIN ! " ( they only know Gokudera's magic cause Gokudera asked saw Erza do hers &amp; asked how to do it like her ( it was so he could be more ' useful' to Juudimane ) ) " Ma ma you to " Yammoto tried to calm the two down before they started a fight . They both punched Yammato &amp; he fell down . ( He actually wasn't that hurt by the dragon slayer , which made Erza a bit suspicious about their new friend &amp; want to challange them to a fight sometime )

Rhoinel : YEAH LETS FIGHT TO THE EXTREME !

Elfman : YEAH LIKE A REAL MAN !

Tsuna &amp; Enma got scaried hopefully this wouldn't attract Hibari's attention . And it did ...

With all the ruckus of everyone except Muruko , Chrome , Yammato , Lucy , Wendy , Erza , Tsuna , Enma , &amp; the Exeeds fighting .

Rhoinel used the takeover on his arms of some sort of golem . And roundhouse kicked some Fairy Tail member , while standing with his hands . Jumped up on his feet &amp; punches Fairy Tail members with Elfman . His kicks &amp; punches sent air that cut some of of the members , cause of his traces of wind magic . An he &amp; Elfman started head butting people like bosses .

Lucy &amp; the others not fighting sweat dropped at the sight .

Lucy : So that what his magic is , it's like Elfman .

Tsuna : ( sweat dropping ) Only Rhoinel would do something like this .

Muruko : Kufu , the guy that's like Xanxus &amp; Gokudera are fighting ( While he was sitting in the bar by Chrome , he was drinking )

Tsuna looked over so did Enma &amp; they both mentally screamed at the sight .

Gozule : Come on , silver hair

Gokudera : Let's go scrap metal ! Reaquip Cambio Fornia ( altered )!

Their was storm flame red light envloping Gokudea . He had red V shaped sun glasses , With dinamites going horizontally around his chest &amp; arms , also a black belt also cover with dinamites . He had a black under shirt with a crimson chest plate with the Vongola emblem . White lines went across the under , he also had crimson shoulder pads with the storm emblem . With crimson like blaster cannons on his arms , that has two black blades coming out the front &amp; a skull disign on the cannons . He had black pants with crimson knee guards &amp; metallic shoes . ( it's not his vongola gear made to resemble the concept is from the Vongola gear , cambio fornia but it's not it )

Gozule : Ha look at that buffe

Gokudera : That's not all reaquip operation AIC ( It's CIA backwards not that good at names )

Red skulls in the shape of 3 triangles crossed with an X of red bones while inside tinted red floating shields .

Tsuna : ( whispers ) That looks like the system CIA ( none heard except Erza who was easedropping )

Gokudera put in a cigarette that when with his Cambio fornia armor , it was red shaped like a pipe .

Gazule braced himself for Gokudera's attack wanting to see what he'd do . Gokudera grabbed six dinamites in both hands &amp; lighting fast , to fast to be seen loaded his cannons . He pointed the cannons at Gozule , you could see equations in his sunglasses calculating trajectory of the cannons . As four scopes in front of the glasses appeared . Gozule turned his hands metal &amp; covered himself like a shied .

Gokudera : Fire ( His voice changed &amp; will always sound robotic , as long as his Cambio Fornia is equipped )

The cannon shot stopped all the yelling &amp; people being bitten to death because ...

The blast blew up half the guild hall &amp; and left a crater , also a lot of dust . Good thing the ones not fighting were on the opposite side of the blast . But all but the hitmans eyes went wide as they looked at the damage . For once , Tsuna &amp; Enma were not surprised they saw it coming &amp; Yammato just laughed it off . Muruko wasn't impressed &amp; Chrome hopped for the safety of the members on the other side of the cannon . Hibari poked his head out the rumble &amp; stood up wiping off the dust , though he had a few minor scratches but no blood . Rhoinel poked up of the rumble &amp; raise his hands chanting " EXTREME ! " , as Natsu &amp; Grey crawled out of the rumble covered in bruises . An Gozule layed defeated on the ground withis mouth open .

Lambo was with the Exceeds &amp; came running to Gozule with Lily .

Lambo : STUPIDERA THERE IS SUCH A THING AS HOLDING BACK !

Gokudera : WHAT YA MEAN STUPID COW I DID , didn't I , I was sure I only put 5% in the blast .

Natsu : THAT WAS 5% WHATS 100% LIKE ! ( Natsu said excited at Gokudera's power ) You really are strong .

Gokudera : OF COURSE I AM IM JUUDIMANE 'S RIGHT HAND MAN !

Natsu : Wow good for Tsuna you may be as strong as Guildarts , with someone as strong as you protecting him I'd doubt you'd need help ( Natsu said all cheery &amp; Gokudera pat himself on the back &amp; actually smiled back with a big grin for once , looks like he could actually befriend the dragonslayer . )

Tsuna : He actually incourages Gokudera's rash behavior ( but then he smiled ) It's a good thing Gokudera has someone else to reach out to .

Lucy : ( looks at Tsuna &amp; smiles ) Well Natsu has the ability to make everyone he meets simile .

Tsuna : ( looks back at Lucy ) Hmm ... Natsu he's like a sky that envelops everything ( He'd have a sky flame back in our world Tsuna thought )

How was that chapter still new to writing fights , hope that was good enough , next chapter team Vongola is going on their first mission . You'll get to see Tsuna fight with his new dragonslayer abilities , leave some ideas for the FanFiction in the reviews . Thanks for reading , hopefully next time the guid dips rebuilt .


	3. Chapter 3 First Mission part 1

Sorry if the past chapters aren't that good , I but when you read please tell others I want this Fic to be long . So it can fill the void in KHR fans hearts . Please

/

Chapter 3 First Mission

/

Tsuna : Oh yeah , with the the fight that I forget we were gonna have a mission.

At were Gokudera amust the rumble ...

Gokudera : I am strong but when the 10th fights he doesn't need help .

Grey : You gonna be kidding

Gokudera : Non, I'm not ( he walks up to Natsu injured on the ground &amp; knees whispering something in Natsu's ear ) If you think I'm strong the 10th way stronger then me .

Natsu : ( looks at Tsuna ) Noway , is he that strong ? ( Natsu said getting excited )

Back to the others ...

Yammato : Yo Tsuna

Tsuna : Wait Yammato , where we you ?

Yammato : During while everyone was playing I got us a job &amp; got it set up we can go now .

( Tsuna &amp; Enma sweat dropped at Yammato's convince )

Tsuna : Umm ... Hey Gokudera , we can go on the mission Yammato already picked it out .

Meanwhile with Gokudera ...

Gokudera : Oh Juudimane , ok I'm coming ( He already de quip after the explosion )

So there as the guild was getting fixed &amp; god knows they can't build stuff without destroying it , it was left to the rest of Fairy Tail .

Tsuna : What is the mission anyway

Enma : ( sweat dropping &amp; hiding behind Tsuna just in case it was something outrageous ) Umm ... Yammato what did you pick ?

Yammato : We have to slay a mythical beast

( That's the point when Tsuna slapped himself , he should of picked the mission )( Enma go scared &amp; hid behind Tsuna )

Gokudera : Bah , 10th can slay any beast , he already beat the marshmallow freak &amp; melon head , the pineapple head to .

On the way Tsuna felt his hyper intrution &amp; looked to see an orange egg .

Tsuna : ( He looked over ) An egg ?

Gokudera : Is it a UMA ?

Tsuna : ( Picked it up &amp; felt warmth , at the same time felt nostilgia , it felt like his sky lion Nat-su but , different ) Hmm ... What do you think it is , my hyper intrution senses no harm . An also I feel a flame like , back at our world a dying will flame .

Gokudera : A UMA from our dimension ?

Enma : You mean it's like a box animal ?

Yammato : So it's different , like it has magic ? Magic &amp; flames ?

Tsuna : I'm not sure but I have a felling we should take it with us .

Gokudera : Okay , if Juudimane says ( I wanna studie it when it hatches Gokudera thought )

/

They finally got to the town but it was in ruins ...

Tsuna : Who could of done this ? ( the sight reminded him of the future )

Enma : What kinda monster are we facing ( Enma panicked )

/

The citizens were screaming in terror as they were being attack by dragon like creatures .

" I ... Can't...Watch...This " A anime shadow cas pt over Tsuna eyes , as he passed the egg to Enma &amp; the whole team felt a ' EXTREME ' amount of magic power coming from Tsuna in a flash he disappeared .

Tsuna charged at the creatures with the anime shadow still there with streams of orange . In a flash all the robots were torn apart &amp; filled with holes , while Tsuna standed amunst the rumble . You could see an orange flame had appeared on his head as his eyes showed to also have turned orange . He had not of had his gloves but you could see chaotic orange flames in his hands ( which reminded Yammato &amp; Gokudera of the flames of wrath )

The villagers looked in awe &amp; looked at the destruction , defiantly Fairy Tail .

Benford ( can't think of a name but an oc old man ) : Thank you , for saving our town .

Tsuna : ( Went out of HDWM , cause he wasn't using his magic &amp; his magic power dramatically dropped ) Oh , Umm your welcome .

Benford : ( looked shocked at the difference in his personally ) So you must be one of the mages that signed up for the job .

Tsuna : ( blushed at that thought ) Umm ... Yes

The others of team Vongola came down ...

Enma : You were amazing

Gokudera : You kicked butt Juudimane

Yammato : Yeah Tsuna amazing

That just made Tsuna blush more , he thought he didn't really deserve the phrase he barely used 1% .

Tsuna :( flalling his hands ) No I don't deserve it that was barely 1%

Benford : 1% ?

In the distance a old female enemy of Natsu was watching ...

" 1% interesting " You could see the shine of her sunglasses " I'll have some fun with this one , a great test subject . " Fading into black ...

Benford asked the team it stay over for a feast for saving them , but the hour before ...

" NOW MY MINI DRAGONOIDS CAPTURE THAT FAIRY ! " ( I can't remember that crazy girls name )

The place was flooded with the mini dragonoids ...

Tsuna : Oh no

Gokudera : Requip Cambio Forna (altered) &amp; operation AIC !

Yammato : ( Said something in some ancient language that ment ' ice sword ' )

Shingure Soen Ryu's blade was enveloped with ice as he used his multiple forms on the dragonoids .

Enma : Earth giant slayer magic ( made it up for the fic ) Terrorform crusher ( I know lame name still not good with names )

Tsuna grabbed the egg &amp; held it close to him as the others fought ' I'll protect you ' Tsuna mumbled as the egg glowed a bit .

All the dragonoids were easily owned when &amp; mechanical hand grabbed Tsuna , it was the creep in some Eggman ripoff hover craft .

Tsuna : ( Struggled ) Let...go

( the female creep ) : I can't do that I need you for this

Tsuna stopped struggling &amp; looked wide eyed at a mechincal dragon that resembled a Gola Mosca , Tsuna knew what that ment .

/

Hopefully that was good I wanted to leave at a cliffhanger . An what is inside the egg Tsuna found ? Why is it so special ? Is it a UMA ? Will I ever remember that creepy pedo name ? Need suggestions for the Fic in the reviews . Thanks for reading .


	4. Chapter 4 First Mission Part 2 Neo Drago

All the recent updates is because right now I have a lot of free time . I'm also bored &amp; feel like writing FanFiction . Hope this chapter will have more &amp; better action then the last .

Tsuna stared up at the dragon that resembled a Gola Mosca &amp; it gave memories he wished he could forget . ( Tsuna gripped the egg tightly )

( Tsuna was thrown into the mouth by the robotic hand )

... Will Tsuna be okay

/

Gokudera saw the explosions &amp; told the others ...

They went out of the building with Benford &amp; saw ... The monsters of monsters

Benford : My word what is that behemoth ?

Gokudera : This must be the final one

Yammato : So this is the final boss battle , it's like a video game .

Gokudera : Baseball idiot this is no game !

Yammato : Ma Ma , lighten up &amp; let's have some fun .

Gokudera : Hmph ...

Enma : Ooooo ... Wait where's Tsuna ?

Yammato : He must of gone ahead

/

Neo Dragonoid : ( it's an upgrade from the one Natsu was in ) RAWR ... RAWR !

" Earth Giant slayer magic , Tempest Gaia "

A giant earth golem came out of the ground &amp; started fighting the dragon .

( That creep pedo ) : Your no match for my Neo Dragonoid !

Gokudera : X-Storm Cannon !

Gokudera loaded his cannons with different fuel from his belt . Then crossed his arms in an X &amp; aimed it for Neo Dragonoid . In front of the two blades scopes appeared along with equations on his glasses .

Gokudera : Charging 20% FIRE ! ( he said with a robotic tint in his voice )

The blade when up as the skull emblems glowed &amp; shot a red beam at the Neo Dragonoid .

Yammato ran up towards the Dragonoid leaving a trail of water that turned into spikey ice . Till it made the japenese symbol for ice , before the red beam hit .

Yammato : Shigure Soen 12 ( Magic Edition ) Eternal freezing rain !

Which enveloped the robot in ice but as the ice formed the robot ate the ice ... Yep that's right it ate it .

And the robot only got stronger !

Yammato : ( With a shocked expression ) No..wa...y !

/

Then the giant red beam hit and ...

The Neo Dragonoid was barley scratched ...

It just regenerated inmeaditly after ...

Neo Dragonoid : RRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR ! ( It used both hands &amp; banged its chest like a monkey while breathing fire )

Gokudera : ( Looks shocked ) WHAT 20% SHOULD OF BEEN MORE THAN ENOUGH !

( The golem Enma made wasn't doing much damage either with all it's punches &amp; kicks only minor damage )

Enma : ( sitting on the golems shoulder ) DANG IT ! Earth giant slayer magic Gaia's porcupine blades !

( Clumps of earth created from the ground came up &amp; turned into sharp blades )

Enma : ( Took up both hands &amp; clashed them together ) Crash !

( They were about to collide with the Dragonoid ... But they for some reason stopped )

/

Gokudera : WHYD YA STOP ENNA !

/

The golem morphed down to normal rocks , as Enma sat there on his knees with a blank expression .

Yammato : Enma ?

Enma : That's not a robot ...

Gokudera : What are you saying look at it ?!

Enma : Th..at..s...not..a..ro...bot

( The creepy pedo grinned ): So you found it out ( her glasses shined )

Enma : Th..at...s..

Gokudera : Stop mumbling !

Enma : That's ...

Gokudera : WHATTTTTTTT ! CUT TO THE CHASE !

Yammato : Calm down , tell us Enma ( as he got on his knees &amp; put his hands on Enma's shoulders )

Enma : Ts...

Gokudera : What ?

( The pedo grinned more )

Enma : THATTS TTTTTSSSSSSUUUUUUNNNNNAAAAAA !

( Gokudera &amp; Yammato both looked shocked when Gokudera stood up )

Gokudera : THERES NOWAY THAT CAN BE JUUDIMANE HES STRONG !

Neo Dragonoid : Gaoooooooooo!ddddderrrrrraaawrrrrrrrrrrr !

Yammato : Did that thing ?

( The creepy pedo's smile was wider , if that was possible )

/

A familiar brunnet &amp; an egg floating in some sort of space ...

( Tsuna's flames were being sucked right out of him )

Tsuna : AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR ! ( Tsuna clutched his head which was filled with great pain )

His hands were moving around like they were malfunctioning while in a fist , spewing out flames like crazy .

Tsuna : AHHHHHHHRRRRRRWWWWWAAAAAAAARRRRRR ! HHHHEELLLLLLLPPPPPRRRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR !

( His head felt like it was gonna combust open )

Tsuna : RAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRRGGGGGGGDDDEEEERAAAA ! YYYYYAAAWWWWAAAATTTOOO

!

( his eyes started twitching in &amp; out of HDWM )

" What...doowwwarrr...IIRRRRRWWWRRRR "" His mind was all over the place .

Everytime he tried to think it changed , as he started getting confused of what he was thinking about .

( As he strained himself turning to the egg )

Then he remembered finding it &amp; the feeling he got ...

Then the egg wabled a bit &amp; Tsuna's eyes went wide . He remembered he needed something to protect . He remembered all his friends , adventures , &amp; Fairy Tail .

Tsuna : Fa..rawr...ry...tawr..Fairy Tail

( He felt a warm light of a sky flame that became visible in the egg )

All Tsuna's strength came back &amp; stronger tenfold .

" I'll overcharge this abomination " Tsuna finally thought clearly .

Tsuna : HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ( Charging DBZ style as a giant flame appeared behind him )

He started looking dragon like as he accidentally taped into the DragonForce . His magic input jumped through the roof . As a giant orange dragon appeared behind him . His clothes teared a bit &amp; the Fairy Tail emblem was visible . He looked like a boss .

As the more his magic power grew the egg glowed orange , even brighter .

robotic voice : Systems overllooooooddiiingggg...?! Ca...n'ttt...taaaakkeee...mmmagic power !

/

( creepy pedo ) : NO THATS IMPOSSIBLE ! NEO DRAGONOID IS FLAWLESS !

Gokudera : Bah , guess ot isn't so flawless then , Juudimane is invincible .

( Big cracks appeared on the Dragonoid as orange light creaked out )

It exploded leaving ashes ... As Tsuna sat in the ashes of the incinerated robot holding the egg as the egg stopped glowing , as he was back to normal . The egg moved around a bit .

/

Hope that was good , was the action good enough ? Is the egg ready to hatch ? What's in it ? Is the mission over ? Have they won ? What will happen to the creepy pedo ? Will her name ever be remembered ? Thanks for reading . Leave ideas for the FanFiction in the reviews .


	5. Chapter 5 Baby Kitten

5th chapter &amp; still no reviews guys that cruel ) ' :

:( Oh well Next Chapter 5 :)

/

Tsuna sat there with dust &amp; debri all over his face &amp; clothes , now he's gonna have to change out of his Namimori Middle School uniform . It was torn to , let's just say it was practically ruined if Reborn was there he'd probably make him endure harsh training , good thing Reborn wasn't there .

/

Gokudera/Enma/Yammato : Juudimane/Tsuna are you okay !

Tsuna : Yeah an ... ?!

( The orange egg in Tsuna's moved around &amp; glowed )

They all gazed at the egg crattled in Tsuna's arms ... It was gonna hatch soon .

And before Tsuna forgot he froze the creepy pedo .

Tsuna : ( still looking at the egg ) You can take the culprit to the magic counsel .

Benford : ( nodded ) It's the least we can do for your services , &amp; here ( give 100,000,000 $ , or whatever their currency is )

They all looked wide eyed before they could refuse Gokudera already took it . From there they went back to Magnolia with qiet a story to tell &amp; a possible new member ( egg ) .

/

Weirdly enough they were able to fix it really fast when team Vongola walked in ...

Natsu : Dang that must of been quite a mission .

Yammato : Yeah , I found it upstairs

( All the Fairy Tail sweat dropped at Yammato's stupidity )

Yammato : What ?

Gray : You do know that was an S class mission right ?

Tsuna : It was , that explains a lot .

Enma : ( sweat drops ) No wonder the guy gave us so much money after it was done .

Lucy : How much ?

Gokudera : ... Bah about 100,000,000$

Rhoinel : THATS EXTREME

Elfman : YEAH YOU GOT PAID LIKE REAL MAN !

Lucy : Kiwa

Tsuna : ( looks down &amp; sees the egg glowing again ) We found it abandoned on the way .

( The egg started cracking &amp; leak out orange light )

Gokudera : It's defiantly a UMA

( It hatched &amp; they all saw the most kiwa thing ever )

It was a baby exceed that looked a bit like happy , but it was orange .

Its big eyes looked up at Tsuna &amp; it had HDWM eyes like Tsuna's from Monster Tamer Tsuna .

All the girls : It's so kiwa !

" Mommy " It said looking at Tsuna reaching out it's stubby hands . Tsuna blushed . It stretched out its little wings &amp; flew up out Tsuna's hands " Mommy " it repeating then landed in Tsuna's hands " Tuna ... Tsuna is mommy " The baby exeed said . It was so kiwa , the girls were squealing . Tsuna blushed then thought " What am I gonna name it ? " Then he remembered his ansestor &amp; all he had tried to do so he decided .

Tsuna : ( smiles ) His name will be Giotto

( All the guardians &amp; Enma remembered that name it was the name of the first Vongola )

Lucy : Wow , good name how'd you come up with that .

Tsuna : It came to me

/

Later after walking around the town carrying Giotto ...

He came across Lucy's apartment , they'd got one easily with all the reward money .

Giotto : ( looks up ) What is it Tsuna-nii

Tsuna : It's nothing ( they bumped into Lucy )

Lucy : Oh , sorry for running into you .( gets up )

Tsuna : ( getting up ) No it's my fault

Lucy : No no it's my fault ( waving both her hands ) An you need new clothes I can make you some .

Like Tsuna could refuse .

They spent the night at Lucy's &amp; Tsuna &amp; Giotto ended up sleeping together it looked adorable ...

Lucy finished &amp; woke the two up &amp; had Tsuna try it on .

It resembled Natsu's suit after the 7 year time skip . He had long sleeves instead of black it was light blue , also didn't have a scarf . It had a orange Fairy Tail emblem in the back that was medium sized in the upper part of the back . Giotto got a red backpack that covered his Fairy tail emblem he got the other day on his back it was blue . The bands on Tsuna's arms were dark blue , also the belt &amp; the lines on the outside were orange .

Tsuna : It's good thanks Lucy , you didn't need to do this . ( Tsuna blushed )

Giotto : Thank you Miss Lucy .

Lucy : It's fine . And one more thing .

Tsuna : What you don't need to you've done enough .

( Lucy gives him a necklace in the shape of an metal red Fairy Tail emblem )

Lucy : Here it's for luck , your still new &amp; you'll need some especially to deal with those crazy friends . ( Lucy blushed a bit )

Tsuna : ... ( Tsuna couldn't help but blush ) Thanks Lucy it's great .

( Tsuna puts it around his neck )

Tsuna : Well I gotta go if I don't get home Gokudera might blow up half the town .( Then Tsuna ran out blushing )

Giotto : ( In Tsuna's hands ) Miss Lucy is nice , she can be mama , Daddy Tsuna-nii .

Tsuna : ( Blushing ) Shhhhhhhh! Giotto that's not how it is .

Giotto : Tsuna-nii like Miss Lucy

Tsuna : Should a day year olds be thing of stuff like that ?

/

An as Tsuna excepted Gokudera was throwing a fit asking for Juudimane in the guild hall ...

Tsuna : Gokudera calm down I'm fine I spent the night with Lucy .

( That gave him the ' your totally in love ' look from Levy )

Giotto : Hi Goku-nii

Gokudera : I'm so glad your okay Juudimane ( Then he did the whole I'm not worthy to be your right hand man routine )

Natsu : You guys team is gonna be great considering you were able to complete an S class mission as your first mission .

Gokudera : It was all Juudimane

Happy : ( goes on Gokudera's shoulder ) Don't be modest your a really strong guy Gokudera .

Yammato : But Tsuna was kinda the reason we were able to complete it though .

" Bossu's really amazing " Chrome thought , while sitting next to Muruko still drinking .

Muruko : Kufu decimo never seizes to amaze me .

Hibari : Hmph

Lambo was playing with the other exceeds &amp; Giotto flew over , joined them .

They sat around talking for the rest of the day ...

/

But then something unexpected happend it was horrible ...

/

Just how kiwa is Giotto ? Does Tsuna like Lucy ? Does Lucy like Tsuna ? Can Tsuna ever leave Gokudera alone without Gokudera blowing stuff up ? How was the guild fixed so quickly ? What is this new threat ? Thanks for reading . Leave ideas for the FanFiction in the reviews .


	6. Chapter 6 FateThis Golden Cup Is A Jerk

Just as it seemed real Tsuna's dream haunted him .

He saw Magnolia in ruins with everyone dead on the ground . Him standing in the middle laughing , next to him was a blond man with red eyes &amp; gold armor , holding some golden cup .

There were 2 other people not dead Lucy &amp; a blond woman in armor , they were bloody . As the blond female stranger raised a sword that was glowing gold .

All that was heard . " ? Destroy the grail " Everytime Tsuna had the dream he never caught the blond girls name .

Tsuna's been having the dream repeatively just to wake up in a cold sweat . What did it mean ? Who exactly were the 2 blondes ? He only ever caught the one beside him's name always at the begining of the dream . The one beside him name is Gilgemesh ...

" Hey sleepy head TUNNNNAAAAA WAKE UP ! " Giotto shouted in his ear .

" Oiiii Giotto IM AWAKE SORRY " Tsuna replied getting up .

" Oh yeah &amp; mommys on a mission so are the others but separate . " Giotto replied cheerfully .

" Mommy ? " Tsuna replied questionably .

" Lucy , Lucy is mommy cause daddy like Lucy " Giotto answered .

" NOOOOO I DONT LIKE HEEEEEEERRRRRRR ! " States Tsuna looking embarrassed .

They now left their apartment cause they had nothing to do to look around the city . Nobody came back yet &amp; it was soon night when they stumbled into a church that their positive wasn't there .

Tsuna &amp; Giotto found it really suspicious &amp; decided to investigate and ...

( Day before Lucy perspection )

For the mission being such a high price it was kind of easy to easy . She just defeated a weird Mage that looked like he was doing a ritual of some kind . He had white hair &amp; a Cloak was kinda creepy to .

She saw a page &amp; was curious she looked down at the weird markings on the floor . Her curiosity got the best of her , she stupidly read it out loud &amp; some smoke appeared with electricity as the magic circle glowed blue . An the weirdest thing came out of the ground ... A girl around her age ...

The girl was blond with her hair tied up in a bun . She had a blue dress with yellow streaks &amp; a chest plate with blue markings on it . An strange oven mit looking gauntlets , with some samarai looking armor on her skirt . She had blueish green eyes &amp; a blue ribbon which held up her hair . In conclusion ... She looked awesome .

Lucy noticed a red key shaped looking mark appeared on her hand .

Lucy looked up cause the other blond responded . " Are you my master " The still unamed blond responded . She looked at the blond for a minute dumbfounded . " I am a Saber class servant for the holy grail war " The mysterious blond continued . Lucy whispered " What have a got myself into now ? " She looked at the blond more . " My name is Arthuria Pendragon " The now named blond said . " You can call me Saber " Responded now deemed Saber . " Umm... Who ? I wasn't trying to summon you I just stupidly read the chant out loud that was on this paper , I think the guy I defeated was the one trying to summon you . " Lucy said with a sweat drop . Saber went white for a second with a frown &amp; O eyes falling over . " It's official god hates me " Saber fell down very comically . Wait why was she so comical about this ... Weird .

" Umm you okay " Lucy looks down beside Saber kneeling down , shrugging Saber " You okay " Lucy ask the strange girl .

A surge of magic was heading for Lucy &amp; Saber revived from this comical crap place she was in wasn't even gonna ask cause the grail waited till now to give Saber the in a alternate universe &amp; all about it info .

She easily deflected the attack after jumping infront of Lucy . It came from the white haired man " DARN YOU , YOU STOLE THE GRAIL WARS MOST POWERFUL SERVA.. " The white haired Mage yelled . As it looked like Saber was going to dramatically smite him ... Well... ?! She just bent down to the guy she comical underwellmendly just taped his head hard with the sword handle &amp; the guy was comically knocked out with stars around is head .

Saber was thinking the whole time " What is this comical BS " Something about this world just annoyed her she was forcefully comical . " Well " Lucy says still with a sweat drop . Saber bows with her eyes closed twiching with a comically forced grin , she wanted to frown . Thinking " This is Defiently hell " " In the holy grail war there are 7 masters &amp; servants that fight for the holy grail ( I know bad explaination , but you forget I'm lazy )

" Weirdest girl ever " Lucy sweat drops

/ Natsu &amp; Gokudera's mission

There was a giant tentacle monster . Natsu is running on the tentacles with Gokudera shooting bombs behind him propelling Natsu . Gokudera loads fuel from his belt into the duel gauntlets &amp; crosses them in an X with the scopes . " X CANNON ! " Gokdera shouts the blast surrounds Natsu " FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST ! " As he udderly obliterates the most .

Thought Gokudera looks down worriedly . " What's wrong Gokudera ? " Just worried about Juudimane hasn't been sleeping great " Gokudera responds " Tsuna can't sleep " Natsu whispered .

To the Guild hall / ( did you expect something special for them ? Nope ! )

Murkro was having a drinking contest with Cana .

As Hibari was sitting in the corner being a loner as usual , wondering were the brunet was . He was watching Enma playing with Lambo &amp; Pantherlily . Noticing Giotto was gone to just thinking " Were the hell is that omnivore at "

/ Back to Tsuna

As he stepped in there was a puff of smoke it was triggered from his fire-dragon Hibrid sky flames . " You must be quite an amazing human to have summoned the king of heroes so easily . A red mark was now on Tsuna's hand that looked similar to Vongola's emblem .

Tsuna saw the man with blond hair an red eyes the one from his dream , Gilgemesh . One hand that had his head resting on it &amp; one that looked like he was holding out an invisible cup . " I am from the Archer class Gilgemesh , King of Heroes . Nice to meet you you interest me boy . "

And cut /

That's right left on a cliff hanger . Didn't expect Fate/Zero to come into this did ya surprised ? I put a lot of thought into them fitting into it . The Grail War Arc , won't start till after the GMG Arc just interduced them now . I wanted this KHR/FT fic to be different &amp; Tsuna the others have a reason to seek the grail to possibly get home . Don't worry it will be awhile before that happens I thought a little of the plot . I wanted to add Fate/Zero into this cause I recently watched it &amp; thought wow that anime was awesome . I watched a little of Fate/Stay Night but this happens before night but after zero . Cause Saber's a boss in zero &amp; I accidentally watched the end of night spoiling myself . So this takes place after zero but before night , so now this is not like every KHR/FT fic &amp; is now original . Tsuna can even combine his flames with magic , &amp; I'm going for a very different plot for my crossover at least I hope nobody has done that plot that I'm building up to . So questions .

Who exactly or what are Gilgemesh &amp; Saber ? What is this holy grail war ? Why can't I just think of some random Villan to take up an Arc ? Cause I'm trying to be original with this . Will that golden cup just screw off ? Probably not . Will any other main protagonist of Fairy Tail guild or guardians get a servant ? Maybe Natsu . How will the grail war change the plot of this fic even more then KHR has ? How will GMG be affected ? Does Tsuna really like Lucy ? What about Tsuna's dream ? What does it mean ? We'll have to find out next time on Rainbow Skies .

/ After Credits ( lol to tempting )

" Hi I'm back guys " Says Lucy with Saber beside her . All the guild except the important people were fawning over Saber . She looks at Tsuna with a sweat drop &amp; Giotto on his shoulder . He was talking to Enma &amp; his guardians , with beside his officially confirming for Saber this was hell Gilgemesh beside him with a cocky smirk . " Hello adorable Knig of Knights , make he a sandwich " Says Gilgemesh . Tsuna an the others look to who he's talking to , with a big tick mark &amp; a shadow over her eyes . " Mother hubber , he had to go there a stereotypical women joke " Saber thought with fire behind her . Put her sword to Gilgemesh's face " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE DOING HERE " Saber yells . Everyone around has sweat drops going white . " Of course fan freaking tastic surrounded by IDIOTS " Saber thinks .


	7. Chapter 7 4th gen ? I guess ?

It all happended really fast now their in Fiore captial for the magic games .

Hibari sat on the roof of the cabin , Muruko &amp; Chrome stayed in the cabin with Erza . While the rest of the tenth generation &amp; the other team Natsu members explored the city , with the heroic spirits .

Skip to night when team Natsu saw a fight going on .

" Hmph maybe the third generation isn't a superior as the claimed "

The blond 3rd generation dragon slayer was tryinhg to get up facing an overwheming oponet . As the darker haired one was utterly shocked as he was coughing up blood .

" Wow the duo lost to one guy "

" But their members of Sabertooth "

" An lost to a fairy tail member "

Those words could be heard from the crowd . Natsu ran up to see a very unexpected seen . " You showed him juudimane " Gokudera says "YEAH THAT WAS EXTREME ! " Shouts Rhoniel . " A bit overboard don't you think Tsuna " Say Enma "Haha but they insulted Natsu , Wendy , &amp; Gajel " Yammato comments . Gilgemesh just smiles in intrest , "That's what they get for talking smack about our friends " States Giotto , " Im hungery " says Lambo . " SHUT UP STUPID COW " yell Gokudera , Lambo was gonna yell back then remebered Tsuna's in boss mode . " What with the big deal Natsu could of done the same " Tsuna says sweatroping out of HDWM .

" If only he knew the gap between us , I didn't know he was even strong " Natsu thought looking at what Tsuna did .

Natsu Pov

The blond one got up . " Which generation are you , to be this strong you got to be 3rd " Says the blond . Tuna looks at him he knows for sure hels not 1st , 2nd , or 3rd , he'd have to be classified as a 4th ? Maybe thats the way to put it " 4th I guess , I had no lacrama or dragon " Says Tsuna . Natsu was shocked thats imposssibe no dragon or lacrama , how can he even be a dragon slayer then .

" IMMPOSIBLE " yells the blond "how can you even have dragon slayer magic then ? " the blond continues furiously . " Well I can you im not lying " Tsuna says really unsure how any of them have magic .

Skip

" Why isn't Tsuna competeing he'd be far more useful then the flame brain " says Grey . "What you say ice fsiry " says Natsu , they both started butting heads . Enma noticed its almost midnight an Wendy's not back , he was starting to get a little worried .

Enma : Has anybody noticed Wendy's not back yet ?

Erza : Yeah now that you think about it its almost 12 .

Happy : I hope Carla's alright

Giotto : They'll be fine

Saber : ( looks at Lucy ) I can look for her ...

12:00

Saber : ( sweat drop , looking out the window ) ( " Im so done . " thinking ) Is that agiant pumpkin ?

Tsuna : ( sweat drop ) Yep

\- Thats it for this chapter pretty short though , we got an idea in how strong Tsuna is . Oh and your probaby wondering if the heroic spirits will compete yes &amp; no atleast for Saber , she counts as a celestial spirit after the pact because its the Faury Tail universe theres a key for Saber . Because Lucy being a celestial mage , crossover logic . So how strpong are the rest of the KHR characters ? Will the Sabertooth dragon slayers come for revenge ? How do the legendary heroes fair ? Will we see some gilgmesh ? Will people be bitten to death ? Will more spirits show up ? Find out


	8. Chapter 8 FateBond

Sorry , I've been having major writers block &amp; have been busy with anime &amp; school .

Chapter 8

Fate / Bonds

Lucy was confused still , even though Saber had explained it to her it was still strange . She has to fight and in best case scenario kill 6 people , even if their already dead it's still murder . To top it off Tsuna is in the war to just fantastic . What else could go wrong , she hopes no one attacks at the games . Well so far they are currently in last place , she wants to fix this by winning her match .

she tried to calm herself down . " I've just got to win , I've got Saber after all " , she thought hopefully to herself . " It's a good thing Saber is counted as a celestial spirit " , well with Saber's case she didn't disclose that she's here on her own power . Though because of that , she wanted to avoid using Saber . She walked forward to fight her Raven Tail opponent alongside Saber . Lucy informed Saber to say back for now , but it was a blunder . At first , she had the upper hand but soon started getting destroyed . Despite her getting whipped Lucy ended up using a command seal on Saber just to restrain her .

" Damn " , even Tsuna wanted to explode . But, Natsu definitely was the most that looked like a ticking time bomb .

" Why won't they stop this Tuna " , Giotto said with tears . " It's so cruel " , he continued . And Gilgemesh's douche talk wasn't helping . Hibari was going to bite someone to death soon . Tsuna of course had to be the one to restrain his family .

Fairy Tail wasn't any better off , they were giving death glares to Lucy's opponent . The tension only rose each time Lucy got whipped . It seemed like Saber was bound to snap and kill the Raven Tail member . The crowd was getting uneasy as the murder intent rose &amp; the violent scene continued ...

" SAAAAAAAABBBBBBBEEEERRRRRRRRRRR ! "

Saber was shocked , it wasn't Lucy the one screaming in pain . She turned to see Giotto being restrained by Tsuna from flying in to save Lucy . " Stop Giotto ! " , he wanted to save Lucy as much as Giotto did . But , unfortunately because of the rules he couldn't .

" Saber... " , still being restrained by Tsuna . Saber stood up and looked at the orange cat . " Saber... " , " Stay down Giotto " , the attempt seemed futile .

" Saber... " , Giotto said in tears .

" SAVE LUCY ! Please ! Saber ! your... The only one that...CANNNNN ! " , Giotto said with tears streaming down his face .

Saber had to follow Lucy's order but still . " Saber...PLEASE! " , Giotto was begging the knight . " Please... If you're a real knight...HELP HEEEEEERRRRRRR ! " , as Giotto said it , it was like inspirational music suddenly played . Saber knew what she had to do . As she was about to save her...

" STOOOOPPPPPP ! SABE- " , just as Lucy said it . You could hear Natsu burning something " LUCCCCCYYYY ! FIGHT ! " . " NOW GET OFF YOUR ASS SABER ! " .

Suddenly , Lucy's opponent was sent flying in a flash . The other guilds and spectators ... Heck everyone was dumbfounded by Saber's power . Lucy gazed up at Saber's determined expression . Lucy's opponent was out of breath as she was hurdled into a wall . She was honestly dumbfounded she didn't die from that hit .

" What the heck my magic didn't work to close that spirit's gate ? "

Raven Tail's guild leader was steamed . How was that possible ? The magic coming from that spirit it was impossible for it to stay solid after the beating they gave her master . Right ?

Saber was holding Lucy in her hands bridal style . Lucy looked a little embarrassed being held like this by a girl . Saber set Lucy down beside her . Lucy still looked a bit dumbfounded , Saber was like a flash of lightning . " It's bound by our pact that I protect you master " , Saber spoke with shade under her eyes . Lucy looked up to Saber . " I can't fufill that duty if you're dead " , Saber finished with a smile .

Giotto was crying with happiness . He wasn't the only one who felt thankful to Saber right now . Everyone was honestly glad , well most .

" Now let's do this master " , Saber continued . That's when Lucy noticed her silence , she nodded . " Yeah , now let's do this together ! " , Lucy said full of pride .

She was now standing by Saber determined . Their opponent came charging , " We're in this together Saber " , Lucy finally speaks .

Gigemesh was laughing in amusement " Yes , the game will be fun indeed " , Gigemesh had a satisfied grin .

Later...

" An the victor of the battle between Flare vs Lucy Heartfilla is... "

Saber grind her teeth " You should of let me help " , she thought . Lucy was out of magic with her team running in to save her . Tsuna was now determined to win Fairy Tail's next match .

Another wizard from Raven Tail stopped her attack . Now Fairy Tail wasn't the only one wanting to destroy Raven Tail . Saber was now as completely steamed as Fairy Tail . Not just because the member torture Lucy , but even another member of that guild made a dishonorable move .

How will Fairy Tail fare ? What are the teams even now ? Will more servants appear ? Will Gigemesh ever stop being a douche ? How will GMG turn out now ? Will Vongola's attendance make a difference ? How will the other arc's go ? What took me so long to update ? Find out !


	9. Chapter 9 Song of Earth and Wind

Okay there's a few things I want to cover . I decided to make Enma a dragon slayer &amp; I will reuse one more of the previous servants , only one more . And I have decided on the teams you'll see them , I have mix some of the KHR characters in the Fairy Tail teams .

Chapter 9

Song of Earth and Wind

Hibari was seriously about to walk down their and bite that God slayer to death . Poor Tsuna was forced to restrain his guardian .

Many matches have taken place though , Tsuna still wants to give Sabertooth a piece of his mind . So he decided with Fairy Tail team B the first match against a Sabertooth member to go to him . Your probably wondering how Gajeel agreed , Levy . Levy couldn't help but find the little romance between the two cute .

But now it's time for Fairy Tail team B's first match !

Muruko Vs Jura ( don't know if I spelled his name right )

Muruko stepped up in " Mistogan's " steed mostly because his magic would give away who he was . Muruko laughed " A wizard saints huh , I wonder if it's all what it's cracked up to be ? " , Jura was bit confused how calm he was . He was about to fight a wizard saint " Tho we don't know anything about these new guys " , Jura thought .

Wendy in the hospital room

Enma was still a little worried considering Wendy was still only a child . And she was missing not to long ago . Maybe it was their encounter before ...

( Flashback )

Enma was out on a job because Lambo somehow managed to spend all their money in one day . All of them were taking different jobs so they were split up . Enma had to slay a monster , the pay wasn't to high so he thought it was probably easy .

He finally got there at a sight of a decimated town . There was a sign that all the villagers had evacuated to another spot . Enma went there and got a real shock , it turned out that this mission was probably S rank difficulty , but the villagers barely had any money left . He couldn't just leave them like this so he took on the job anyway .

The beast was human-like but seemed demonic , it seemed to be distorted . This thing might of once been human .

" Just what is this thing " , Enma thought .

Enma grabbed left hand while in faced towards the ground . The Earth below him and the monster flew up , them monster fell to the ground tho got back up . While Enma had flown due to his gravity magic , the earth formed into a giant fist on his left hand .

" Gravity-Earth Dragon , Big Bang fist ! "

He delivered a fist as big as the monster itself . A brown dragon covered with sliver horns and red eyes appeared behind him . The monster flew across the town skidding . He flew to the monster at lightning fast speed . The earth below his feet flew up , the monster ran at him moderately damaged . Enma ate up the earth flying up . The monster brought up its claw to him in a attempt to claw off his face . To it's suprise Enma head butted it before it got a chance .

" Gravity-Earth Dragon , ROOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR ! "

The monster hit the ground as it tried to get up he pinned it to the ground with gravity . As it was pinned down Enma inspected the monster , there was something off about it .

" ENNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! "

Enma turned to the scream realizing it was Wendy followed by Carla and his employer . Before he could reply the monster grabbed him by the face . Pulling him down before he saw complete darkness he heard Wendy's voice " Oh no ! " .

The monster grinned wider than humanly possible as from it extended spikes to stab him after it grabbed him with tentacles . Squeezing the life out of him " It's ove- " , it said with a sinister voice .

On the surface Wendy tried to save Enma .

" Sky Dragon , ROOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR ! "

The earth shook but not because of the roar " WENDY ! MOVE ! " , yelled Carla .

They all ran as a ginormous crater the size of the city appeared . They heard

" Gravity-Earth Dragon , Secret Arts : Mionjor Grand-Quake ! "

Wendy , Carla , and everyone in village watch went white . Their jaws dropped and their eyes went huge at the destruction . They couldn't even see the bottom of the whole . They looked more dumbfounded as Enma flew out of the whole barley scaved . He flew to Wendy with a worried expression " Are you okay, were you hurt ?! " , Enma said panickly to Wendy and Carla . Carla would of insulted him but was still completely shocked of Enma's power " Are they all that strong ? If he's as strong or stronger than Enma then my image . Tho those two blondes haven't " , Carla thought panicking herself . ( Note : this happened the day Lucy and Tsuna met Saber and Gilgemesh . Tho before both of them came back )

" I'm fine , you don't have to worry . ( she turned to Carla ) Umm... Carla are you okay ?! " , Wendy was more worried about Carla then herself . " Umm...she's right are you okay ? " , Enma also got concerned especially , with the look on Carla's face . " Uh...it's noth- WENDY ! ENMA ! BEHIND YOU ! "

Before Wendy could look Enma was grabbed by the neck . The monster was severely damaged and somehow still moving . The monster made a blade out of its arm and put it to his neck .

" Sky Dragon , Wind- "

" Don't move or I'll slit his neck " , it's voice sent chills . Wendy hesitated , the villagers ran away . Suddenly the monster was sent way below six feet under . Enma used his gravity tho the monster grabbed him .

" Gravity-Earth Dragon Terra Crusher ! "

He flattened it but it still held on . He saw Wendy fly down to save him . He heard

" BLADDDEEE ! " , Wendy finished her attack . It's grip weakened and Enma was able to escape .

" Gravity-Earth ! " " Sky Dragon ! "

" IRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN FFIIIIIIISSSSSSTTTTTTTTT ! "

Enma grabbed Wendy flying out . Carla was relieved . Wendy explained why she was here . It seems the master found out about the mission really being S class hard . So , he sent Wendy and Carla because everyone else was out on jobs to inform Enma . " Oh , I see " , Enma replied .

" So you defeated my monster . Awww and I was having so much fun terrorizing these people " , the figure vanished before they could get a good look .

( Flashback over )

" I hope you get better soon " , Enma said to Wendy . " I hope I get better soon enough to complete " , Wendy replied . She looked at Enma smiling " Enma , don't worry about me you have to get back to your team . " , Wendy continues . " I'll do my best ! Get better soon so you can complete ! I'm only an alternate and plus everyone's so strong " , Enma replies . Enma starts leaving looking back " You're... YOUR STRONG TO ! " , Wendy said blushing . Enma smiled leaving , Carla watched . " Wendy don't get too close to him " , Carla said .

" Huh why Carla ? "

" And the winner is Fairy Tail B's Romuro Muruko ! "

Fairy Tail was as shocked as everyone else in the crowd . The fight was so...

" That fight was insane " , said Lucy . Who was now all better .

And cut

What happened in epic showdown ? Who's that figure ? What's wrong with Carla ? Why am I so slow ? Find out !


	10. Chapter 10 Goddess Wing

Chapter 10

Goddess Wing

In a remote village ,

" AHHHHHHHHHH ! "

A girl desperately ran . She was pursued by a dark demonic humanoid tentacle monster . " Please ! I don't want to die ! "

It was chaos theses monsters swooped out of nowhere and started killing everyone . The dead corpses of the fallen villagers only spawned more of the abominations .

" I told you this way was more fun " , there was two shadows overlooking the city .

" You're right ! This was is full of WAY MORE DESPAIR ! " , the other laughed like a madman . " Yes , there's no one to save these sacrifices , unlike the last time ."

" I wouldn't be so sure about that " , a voice the two couldn't pinpoint said .

" Woah , was that God ? I don't see anyone near us !? " , the other said confused . The other looked very interested when...

" Who are you ?! Are you a angel ? " , said the terrified girl . The figure was blasting away the monsters like it was nothing .

The figure was a girl around her age...no even younger , she adorned a strange black and grey outfit . With long black hair and purple eyes . Her expression was complete poker face . It's like this girl blows away monsters like this everyday .

" Trust me , I'm far from a angel " , her defender replied emotionlessly .

As she observed the girl she noticed , what looked like a guild mark on her neck . Though , the girl didn't recognize it at all , it was purple in some sort of wing-like shape .

Before she realized it , all the monsters were decimated . There was some other left , they were shaken . Considering , what just transpired that's understandable .

" If this ever happens again pray to the Law of Cycles for help , that way my guild can prevent this from happening again . " , their savior's words broke the silence .

" Umm... " , one of the other survivors spoke up . " And that guild your from , what is it called ? " , they asked hesitant .

She sighed , almost like she didn't want to say . She turned to us .

" Goddess Wing "

The scene changed to Wendy in bed . For some reason her condition wasn't improving .

" Are you really okay ? " , Carla was more worried than ever .

" Dang it ! Isn't she just having magic defiancey ? " , Enma was starting to get frustrated . He couldn't do anything for Wendy . It's a good thing the team is distracted by the chariot race . " I wish I could help her ! " , Enma wasn't expecting a response , but he got one anyways .

Out of nowhere , a girl a bit older than Wendy appeared . She also had blue hair , just like Wendy . She approached Wendy when , Carla interjected .

" I'm not gonna hurt her , chill " , the girl replied in tone that reminded him of Yammato . Her and his demeanor was very similar . " On the contrary , I'm here to help her " , both Enma and Carla looked at eachother equally suprised . Did she read their minds ?

Back with team A ,

" What's wrong , Saber ? " , Lucy asked curiously . She was looking in the direction where Wendy's room was . " It's nothing , Master " , she replied . Saber looked almost in awe in that direction . Lucy wondered if she felt something .

Back with Enma ,

" Hey guys " , Wendy was completely better ? Carla turned to talk to the girl , but she disappeared . Porlisyca ( I'm pretty sure I misspelled her name ) entered , she gazed upon Wendy all better . " So they really came " , she said . " Who do you mean ? " Carla asked .

" There's a guild said to appear in times of need , if you hope . The guild that grants miracles - " , Porlisyca looked up .

" Goddess Wing "

Okay , finally updated , okay I thought some ideas out . I've at least decided on Caster's identity . I thought about the upcoming arcs a bit okay , so questions . Who's the figure ? What is Fairy Tail's destiny ? What was with Saber ? Just what is this Goddess Wing ? Oh , and if you guessed Goddess Wing's identity , you get a cookie !


	11. Chapter 11 Enma Vs Bacchus

Chapter 11

If you're wondering Wendy's case was worse in this fic , but it will be explained .

Despite , Natsu and Gajeel's clear disadvantage they pushed through . Managing to hit them right in the feels .

Lucy came by to notice Wendy was now fine . Natsu was put in bed to recover from his motion sickness . " Well , since I'm better I still think it be a waste if Enma didn't get to fight . So , the first match I'm supposed to fight Enma can complete ." , she said blushing a bit . Lucy didn't really know what to say in retort , so she just rolled with it .

Because of that

Bacchus Vs Enma ( I'm almost positive I misspelled the other guy's name )

All the Fairy Tail members looked at Enma curiously . " You got this Enie ! " , cheered Giotto . " He's right ! " , all of Vongola excluding the obvious ones cheered for Enma .

Enma and Bacchus stared eachother down a bit curious about the other .

" How about we make a wager like the last guys ? " , Bacchus suggested . " What do you propose ? " , Enma replied questioning . " How about those two sisters of Elfmen keep me company ? " , that made Enma look at him questionably . " So , what if I win ? " , Enma asked . " You decide " , Bacchus replies .

" MAKE THEIR GUILD CHANGE THEIR NAME TO QUADRO PUPPY ! " , Elfmen yelled clearly mad .

" Sure " , Enma decided to go with that .

Before he knew it Bacchus was coming at him . Enma barely dodged caught off guard . Enma suddenly stopped , now that they were distanced . Bacchus charged , after drinking his alcohol . Though , Enma stood there .

" WHY IS HE JUST STANDING THERE IS HE TRYING TO LOOSE ! " , commented the Announcer .

Just as Bacchus was about to connect with his attack- " Gravity-Earth dragon-"

Bacchus suddenly , was pushed face forward to the ground by gravity .

" TERRA CRUSHER ! "

A hole was created where Bacchus was . Bacchus couldn't move a inch , Enma kept him down with what looked like minimal difficulty . Everyone , but Vongola and the heroic spirits looked in awe .

Bacchus pushed with all his might unfortunately , it was completely futile . Wendy and Giotto were cheering for Enma with all they had . With Fairy Tail impressed .

" Dang , so all of them are crazy strong " , said Lucy bewildered at Enma's strength . " Yeah , he's stronger than I gave him credit for " , added Gray . " Enma is certainly impressive like the others " , stated Erza . Saber didn't say a thing and just silently observed . Lucy could never exactly tell what she was thinking with Saber having the indifferent look all the time . Well , except when Gilgemesh speaks then , she's usually mad at him .

Now that she thinks about it, she barely know anything about her except her class .

Back to the fight

It was completely one sided . Bacchus couldn't even move and Enma looked like he could do this all day .

-Intermission

Gilgemesh Pov

Hehe...I'm even more excited about seeing Tsunayoshi's potential ! Not to mention that 4th party ! Yes , the magic I felt was certainly different from this world's magic .

The only way this could get better if there was a 5th party !

-Intermission end ( Gilgemesh is getting excited...that's uh BAADD ! )

The time ran out and Enma won by default .

End

After Credits

" Should we leave things how they are ? " , ? Said .

" It's not really our problem " , another ? Replied .

" That's cold , don't you just ever feel like fighting for justice without her telling you to ?! " , ? Replied . " ...No... " , ? Replied .

? Sighed . " You're really a demon aren't you ? " , ? Stated .

" What ever made you think I wasn't ? " , ? Smiled a rare occasion .

? Sweat dropped .

Okay end

So who's the 4th party ? Will I really give you a cookie if you guess right ? Maybe ? Will Sabertooth get their cumupetts ? Most likely . Will more servants reveal themselves ? Where is all this stuff going ?Your probably asking . I already knew from the first chapter . Though , while writing I've added more stuff , mostly setup for future arcs . Yes , I originally only really planned up to Tartous , but I finally thought of some fan arcs other than having the Grail War . Let's just say later on and I mean after the Grail War , Goddess Wing will finally fully show up . I planned out how things will go with Saber and Lucy too ! And some of the other servants and masters .

I'll actually give you one hint for Goddess Wings identity ! This one's big if I didn't already give it away from the information so far . Here's the clue !

Their not from Fate/Zero or any other Fate series,...BUT a certain person who worked on the Zero anime also played a MAJOR role in this one . In a nutshell it's not a fate series though , it in a way is tied to Zero's anime !

That's all your getting !


	12. Chapter 12 Saber's hell

Chapter 12

Saber's hell

When , Enma's battle came to a end Wendy was tagged in .

Mirajane's match was interesting...:(

To say the least...

Not to mention Mavis's encouraging for all of the Fairy Tail girls to complete .

Saber sweat dropped at the thought of going down there in such skimpy wear .

" COME ON ! SABER-SAN ! " , Mavis wasn't giving up on Saber joining in .

" Uh... " , Saber tried to refuse Fairy Tail's adorable first master . She turned her head blushing .

" There's no way I could- " , Saber's face was getting redder .

" Come on...it could be...fun !? " , Lucy was as red as Saber .

" Um...Tuna why is everyone so excited ? It's not even a battle " , Giotto turned asking Tsuna full of curiosity .

Tsuna turned blushing . He proceeded to grab Giotto covering his eyes .

" Tuna ? " , Giotto replied confused .

" Kids...kittens shouldn't watch this " , Tsuna awkwardly replied .

Before Saber knew it , she was literally getting dragged out on the field . Hearing Gilgemesh's light laugher at Saber's predicament .

" ...is this a...order master ? " , Saber questioned completely red . " ...Sure ! " , Lucy was questioning her own life choices at this point .

" All these perverts are really getting off to this aren't they ? " , Gokudera commented sweat dropping .

Yammato just did his usual smile . Even he couldn't act oblivious at this predicament . Lambo just yawned not getting it . Wishing he could do something fun .

The changing of outfits just made it worse . Poor Saber...

Then , the husbands came...then the husbands came...

Gigemesh instantly took his opportunity claiming Saber as his bride . Now holding her bridal style .

A tick mark instantly appeared on her head .

" Do you want to die King of Heroes ? " , Saber said with her killing intent visible .

Tsuna sweat dropped at his servant's antics going on the field as well and claiming Saber .

" Will you ever stop being such a Tsudere Saber ? " , Gilgemesh replied .

Then , Saber proceeded to pull Excalibur out of thin air . Aiming it at Gigemesh , causing many to sweat drop more .

" ...Let...me...GO !...King of Heroes ! " , Saber had Excalibur's blade barely a millimeter away from destroying Gilgemesh .

" Calm down...Saber !? " , Saber finally put down her sword at her panicking master . Also , half the crowd peeing their pants at the sight of Excalibur preparing to blow away Gilgemesh .

" She has quite a temper doesn't she ? " , Enma commented a bit shaken .

" The scary thing is that she was a second away from blowing up the stadium ! " , Tsuna replied shaking a bit .

" She kinda reminds me of Erza . I wanna have a fight with Lucy's new spirit ! " , Natsu commented pumped .

" Yeah , she's definitely like Erza " , Gray agreed sweat dropping .

The madness finally came to a end...

When Carla had another vision .

The whole place was set ablaze in orange fire . Four figures she now recognized from the past visions were present . First , Lucy crying ; Saber was also present fighting to the death against Gigemesh . Then , finally Tsuna with orange eyes and a orange flame on his head .

" SABER ! " , Lucy cried

Saber managed to stab Gigemesh through the heart but...

" FIRE DRAGON KING , XX - BURNER ! " , the ginormous blast was aimed at Saber .

" EXCALIBUR ! " , the two extreme forces clashed furiously .

Tsuna transformed it what seemed to be dragon force . Saber pressed harder against the fire blast of death .

The ground cracked and shook ; tearing apart at the seems with a ominous black structure in the background .

" Luc- " , another figure came right for Lucy .

" Sa- " , before those would be her last words Saber shielded Lucy . And took the full front of the XX-burner .

Saber fell on her knees severely injured .

" Saber , no ! " , Lucy held the disappearing Saber .

" Ultimately , no matter how fate changes , I face the same end when I have a master ". , Said Saber .

" SABER ! YOU CAN'T ! " , Lucy replied in tears .

This vision is the only time Carla has seen Saber smile .

" Goodbye , Lucy " , Saber disappears .

" N- " , Lucy didn't get to finish , it was over .

Back to reality

" Carla ! " , Wendy looked at Carla worryingly .

Carla was sweating .

" I'm...fine " , Carla replied .

Chapter end

So , will Lucy and Saber really die ? What about Tsuna ? Is that how the Grail War will end ? What about the Dragon Festival ? Find out !


End file.
